


Počítej!

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanking, veselé velikonoce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jelikož nevím o oslavách Velikonoc v USA nic a kid!fic o sbírání vajíček nebo pořizování zajíčka se mi psát nechtělo, vzniklo tohle drabble. S Velikonoci vlastně nemá nic moc společného... no posuďte sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Počítej!

Vzduch protne svist rákosky.

"Počítej!"

"Jedna."

"Dobře."

"Dvě."

"Hodný chlapec."

"Tři."

"Šikovný."

"Čtyři."

"Perfektní."

"Pět."

"Moc dobře."

"Šest."

"Můj."

"Sedm."

"Ano."

"O-osm." Hlas se mu poprvé lehce zadrhne.

Kurt tentokrát nic neřekne, jen červené pozadí pohladí a druhou ruku pozvedne do další rány.

"De-devět."

"Poslední."

"Deset."

Finální rána se usadí na zrudlém pozadí. Odloží rákosku vedle sebe. "Doufám, že _už_ je jasné, že tenhle zadek," neodolá pokušení a plácne Sebastiana dlaní, "patří jen mně. Už žádné flirtování. Jasné?"

"Ano," zahuhlá Sebastian trochu neochotně. Urputné štípání mu však připomíná, že Kurtovi se neodmlouvá.

"Fajn, teď pojď sem a dej mi pusu."


End file.
